


Super Hearing

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie asks Alex out during a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: "I wasn't into Vasquez, and Jessie and I were friends." Alex defended, frowning thoughtfully when Kara  raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Was I into Vasquez? Oh, god, how many woman did I crush on without realising it?"Kara watched her sister sigh, covering her face with her hands. "If it, uh- if it makes you feel any better I think I have a crush on Lena." Kara offered, clamping her mouth shut when Alex's head shot up. "Luther? Lena Luther?" Alex questioned, "The one who comes from a family of alien haters?""She doesn't hate aliens!" Kara defended immediately. "We aren't talking about me. You like Maggie!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Alex/Maggie fic so be gentle please!

The super hearing thing was something Kara had both loved and hated at some point in her life. 

 

She loved it when she was a kid and would listen into Alex's conversations, and when she needed to listen out for any impending dangers. 

 

She hated it when Mon-el was in the coping room with that girl, and when Alex had sat down to tell her something the previous night and was so nervous her heart was pounding against her chest to the point where Kara couldn't _not_ listen to it. 

 

And it was doing it again, now, so Kara was trying to figure out just what could be causing such a sharp spike in her sisters vitals.

 

She glanced around the room, it was game night with James, Winn, Maggie and Alex. Her eyes landed on the wine glass in her sisters hand, but wine has never elevated her sisters heart beat like this before. Then she looked at the game, Cludo, it just wasn't a nerve wracking or strenuous game. Then she eyed James, sitting beside her sister, not touching, as far away as he possible could be actually, so I couldn't be that. Besides, Alex wasn't into James. 

 

Then she looked at Maggie, pressed against her sisters side, her arm around the back of the sofa behind Alex, almost protectively. This caused Kara to pause and think back to when they found the dead alien in the truck of the car. 

 

Alex's vitals had done the same thing but Kara had chalked it up to the fact there was a dead alien but maybe that wasn't it, Alex had never been affected like that by a dead alien before. Maggie had been there, though, and the way they both bounced off of one and other, it had confused Kara at the time but she never suspected this. 

 

Kara wondered for a second if her heart beat did the same thing around Lena and if it did she was glad no one she knew had super hearing. Not that it really mattered, Kara was a flustered, fumbling mess around the business woman, anyone with eyes could tell she liked Lena. 

 

Her attention was cause by Maggie laughing, immediately followed by a quiver and spike of Alex's heart beat, which was more then enough conformation that her suspicions were true. 

 

Of course Alex would develop feelings for the tough, badass detective with the quick wit and pretty eyes. 

 

It was exactly the type of woman Kara imagined for Alex. 

 

Kara kept an eye on them for the rest of the night, catching the smug grins that would turn into soft smiled when Maggie thought no one was watching. Catching how Alex turned into a stuttering mess whenever Maggie would ask her something, or touch her as she was speaking, and that had Kara smiling to herself. She had never seen Alex so smitten before and it was nice. 

 

They said goodbye to their guests around midnight, Kara not missing the quite ‘text me once you get home’ Alex whispered, which earned her a playful grin from Maggie and a joking ‘you worry too much, Danvers’.

 

Kara offered Alex a smile when she turned to her after closing the door, but Alex didn’t smile back, instead she motioned to the chair just behind Kara.

 

"I need to tell you something and I really need you to sit down and listen." Alex commended and there it was again, the racing heart, and that's when it dawned on Kara. 

 

Alex was afraid of telling her something, for the first time since they got past the awkwardness of Kara first showing up Alex's was scared to talk to her. 

 

"Of course, Alex." Kara said as reassuringly as possible, taking a seat at that kitchen isle. 

 

"The thing is, I uh- I think- I mean I know- um..." Alex heart was get getting quicker and quicker, and Kara couldn't stop herself from reaching over and taking ahold of her sisters hand, which seem to calm her, if only a little. This comfort prompted Alex to blurt out, "I like girls."

 

This made Kara frown because, yeah, Alex liked girls, Kara had known since they were kids, she had just assumed Alex was into both men and women when she started dating guys in college. 

 

"Well, yeah, I know."

 

"You know? How do you know?" Alex frowned, look almost angry that someone had told Kara first. 

 

"What do you mean how do I know? There was Vasquez, right? And Jessie Mendel from school."

 

"I wasn't into Vasquez, and Jessie and I were friends." Alex defended, frowning thoughtfully when Kara  raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Was I into Vasquez? Oh, god, how many woman did I crush on without realising it?"

 

Kara watched her sister sigh, covering her face with her hands. 

 

"If it, uh- if it makes you feel any better I think I have a crush on Lena." Kara offered, clamping her mouth shut when Alex's head shot up. 

 

"Luther? Lena Luther?" Alex questioned, "The one who comes from a family of alien haters?"

 

"She doesn't hate aliens!" Kara defended immediately. "We aren't talking about me. You like Maggie!"

 

"I don't like Maggie!" Alex snapped, recoiling defensively. 

 

"Oh, please," Kara scoffed. "You like Maggie."

 

"Well, you clearly have a thing for women in power." Alex shot back, sounding almost childish. 

 

Kara pouted thoughtfully, maybe her sister was into somewhere there, but Alex also had a type. "Oh, and you don't have a type?"

 

"I don't,"

 

"You totally do, you are into badass chicks who could beat up six foot tall men and ever taller aliens! I'm surprised you didn't have a thing for Lucy, too."

 

“I do have a type,” Alex murmured.

 

"Badass chicks,"

 

Alex huffed, getting up from the table and heading over to sit in the sofa, Kara quickly following, both of them settling in with a sigh. 

 

"Do you think you're into men?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence. 

 

"Yeah, I mean, I think I liked James, once. But then there was Lucy, and I realised it liked my boyfriend's ex more than I did him, that's when I decided to call it off." Kara chuckled, playing with her glasses. "You?"

 

"No,"

 

"Just women?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"And Maggie? What's going on there?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"But you like her,"

 

"And she just broke up with her girlfriend. And I don't even think she likes me back."

 

"But you like her," Kara repeated and Alex laughed. 

 

"Doesn't matter, I'm not you. You are charming and cute and everyone you have ever had feelings for had liked you back, even Lucy, but that's not how it works all the time."

 

"Lucy liked me back?"

 

"I didn't notice it at the time but looking back, yeah. Yeah, she liked you."

 

"Huh," Kara hummed thoughtfully, "but Maggie likes you back. She might not be ready, after having broke up with her girlfriend, but she likes you."

 

"You think?" Alex asked, sounding more vulnerable than Kara had heard her in a long while. 

 

"Yeah, I watched you both all night, she looks at you how James used to look at me."

 

Alex nodded slowly, try to take in what Kara had just said. “She needs time, _I_ need time.”

 

“And that’s okay, if she cares about you then she will wait until you’re ready,” Kara gave her sisters leg a little squeeze.

 

“I know,” Alex nodded, looking pensive for a few seconds before turning to Kara with a little grin. “So, Lena, huh?”

 

“It’s not- theres nothing-“ Kara mumbled, a little giggle escaping her lips as she fixed her glasses. “We aren’t dating or anything.”

 

“But you are totally into her.”

 

“Pft, I’m not _that_ into her, she just- I _admire_ her.” Kara tried to act cool but Alex knew better.

 

“Yeah, I bet.” Alex snorted, closing her eyes just in time for Kara to hit her softly in the face with a pillow.

 

“You’re a pig sometimes.” Kara huffed, dropping the pillow back onto the sofa beside her and pouting. “Why do we always end up pining? We’re hot, right? Like, we are hot sisters?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, more that Kara was a hot sister, she was alway _meh_ compared to Kara. Kara was beautiful, and cute, and strong, and she could _fly,_ how was Alex supposed to compare with that.

 

“Whatever you are thinking, stop."

 

"What?"

 

"You know what. Whatever stupid thought you just had forget it. You're beautiful, Alex, if we weren't sisters I'd totally date you."

 

Alex frowned, "I'm not sure if that's gross and flattering."

 

"Both," Kara hummed with a playful wink, patting Alex's lap as she stood up. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

 

"Is this you throwing me out?"

 

"No, this is me offering you the free side of my bed."

 

"I don't know, Kara, after you saying you would date me..." 

 

"Don't make it weird," Kara called over her shoulder and Alex laughed, stretching her legs out before following her sister. 

 

\--

 

They ended up at Lena's party, Alex as backup and Kara as Supergirl and- Lena's _friend?_

 

Alex wasn’t sure but what she was sure of was the way the business woman was ogling her sister. Not _Supergirl_ , like most people do but Kara. 

 

"Looks like Lena Luther has a thing for your sister." A voice commented from behind her as Alex watched Lena laugh at something Kara had said, touching her arm flirtatiously. This caused Kara to grin and fidget with her glasses. "The head of an alien hating family likes the sister of the woman who protects Supergirl, the irony."

 

 _You really have no idea_ , Alex's thought as she turned around and of course Maggie was here, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose grey v-neck and her leather jacket, and god damn did she look good. 

 

"Maggie, you're- what are you doing here?" Alex questioned, internally cursing herself for the little fumble.

 

“Same as you,” Maggie nudged her chin in Lena’s direction, stepping closer to stand beside Alex. “Making sure Lena doesn’t get herself killed throwing this dumb party.”

 

Alex watched as Maggie shook her head, obviously annoyed.

 

“There has been someone trying to kill her for weeks now but her pompous ass still thinks it is a good idea to throw this party.” Maggie rolled her eyes, pulling her eyes away from a flirtatious Lena and fluttered Kara, offering Alex a soft smile. “How you holding up, Danvers?”

 

“Fine, I told Kara.” 

 

“That’s awesome,” Maggie grinned a dimpled grin and Alex felt herself smiling back, her smile turning bashful when Maggie gave her arm, that was folded over her chest, a little squeeze. “I’m proud of you, it really takes a lot to come out to your family.”

 

“I haven’t even thought about how I’m going to tell my mom yet,” Alex huffed out a laugh, lightly shaking her head. “Might just show up at thanksgiving with a girl, that will give her something new to be disappointed in me about.”

 

“Well, the fact that your mom is disappointed in you at all kind of shows how bad she is at judging people.” That statement had Alex’s stomach bottoming out, she really had no idea what to say to that.

 

Thankfully she didn’t need to come up with a response because Kara, _supergirl,_ landed in front of her in a flurry of red and blonde.

 

“Agent Danvers,” Kara gave Alex what could be misconstrued as a stern nod but Alex could see the playful glint in her eyes. “Detective, do you mind if I steal her for a second.”

 

“I doubt I could stop you if I did.” Maggie shot back with that cheeky little grin that had Alex swooning. “I’m going to go catch up with Lena, I haven’t gotten the chance to catch in a few weeks.”

 

“I didn’t know she knew Lena.” Karan commented, watching Maggie walk over to Lena before turning to Alex with a giddy smile. “You both look so good together.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Kara grinned, a little frown appearing on her face as she listened to Maggie and Lena.

 

“Stop listening!” Alex scolded.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it! Maggie asked what Lena was looking for and she said me.” Kara said. “Kara me not Supergirl me.”

 

“Well, yeah, she’s into you.” Alex said, “Kara you not Supergirl you.”

 

“They’re coming over,” Kara squeaked, lifting her hand to fix her glasses only to realise she wasn’t wearing them.

 

“Agent Danvers, Supergirl, is everything alright?”

 

“Everything is fine, Supergirl was just checking in.”

 

Lena nodded, turning to address Kara. “Thank you for being here, Supergirl, it means a lot.”

 

Kara had to stop herself from giggling, nodding sternly instead. “I should go, I just wanted to check in.”

 

Supergirl took off without waiting for anyone to reply and a few seconds later Kara stumbled over, smiling brightly at them. Alex had to resist to urge to roll her eyes because, really, how hasn’t anyone figured out who she is?

 

“Hey, where did you get to?” Lena questioned.

 

“I was talking to Winn,” Kara explained, giggling and blushing when Lena placed a hand on her forearm.

 

Alex had to wonder _how_ Lena didn’t know Kara was into her.

 

The night went reasonably smoothly until Chet and his gang appeared.

 

The thing Alex was glad about was Kara’s ability to keep her adoring looks to a minimum when she was Supergirl but after she realised that the entire party was a set up, a way of trapping Chet and his crew Alex could visible _see_ her swoon over Lena.

 

Alex drove Maggie home that night which Kara hung back to visit Lena as Kara after praising her as Supergirl (probably a little to much praising).

 

“So, your sister is Supergirl.” Maggie commented and Alex glanced over at the woman to see her already starting over at her.

 

“What makes you think that?” Alex asked carefully.

 

“I’m a detective, Danvers. Not to mention your sister is hardly discrete about it.” Maggie shrugged, “You don’t have to confirm or deny it, I get it’s a big secret.”

 

Alex stayed silent, she knew better than to deny it, Maggie was the best detective she had ever met, once she had something figured out there was no changing her mine.

 

“I won’t say anything, her secret is safe with me.”

 

The drive was mostly silent after that, the soft murmur of late night radio playing in the background.

 

“Thanks for the lift, Danvers.” Maggie said as they came to a stop outside her apartment, but she didn’t make any attempts to leave the car.

 

“Any time, Sawyer.” Alex offered Maggie a smile, her stomach churning when she grinned back.

 

“See you at the next crime scene,” Maggie said in jest, opening the door and stepping outside.

 

“Hey, Sawyer,” Alex leant across the central console, catching Maggie’s attention just before she closed the door. “Thanks for not saying anything, about Kara.”

 

“What about Kara?” Maggie flashed Alex a cheeky little grin, winking at her. “See you around.”

 

Alex sat in the car until Maggie was safely inside, only leaving when she received a message from Maggie telling her she was in and that should could leave now.

 

—

 

The next time she saw Maggie wasn’t at a crime scene it was at the bar, four days later, after Maggie texted her asking her to come along.

 

She was hunched over the pool table when Alex showed up, “Practicing?”

 

“I have to to beat you,” Maggie shot back, grinning at Alex before taking the shot, completely missing the pocket. “Drinks on the table.”

 

“Thanks,”

 

“How’s work?”

 

“Okay,” Alex nodded, sliding her jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chairs, picking up her drink. “Slow, morning actually, which is a first. You?”

 

“Dead people,” Maggie shrugged. “I heard Lena asked Kara out.”

 

“Yeah, the night of the party. How’d you know?”

 

“Lena and I are friends, we hang out sometimes.” 

 

“Yeah, they are going out tonight, actually. Dinner. Kara was a nervous wreck when I left.”

 

Maggie chuckled, offering Alex a pool cue. “Teach me?”

 

There was a glint in Maggie’s eyes that had Alex’s mouth running dry. Maggie was drunk, that much was obvious, so Alex knew she had to be careful with how she acted.

 

“I don’t think there is any teaching you, Sawyer, you are that bad.” Alex shot back, hoping her nervous didn’t come across in her voice.

 

They spent most of their night drinking and playing pool, and Alex wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol but she was certain hey spent most of the night playfully flirting, too. Alex was definitely drunk when they left.

 

“Come crash at mine,” Alex offered as they left the bar.

 

“Take me out for dinner first, Danvers.”

 

“I didn’t -  thats not what I meant. I will crash on the sofa, I just figured it would be easier. And I don’t want you walking home alone this late.”

 

“Relax, Danvers, I was joking. Sure I’ll come over.”

 

Maggie ended up crashing in her bed, dressed in a pair of Alex’s sweats and the v-neck she had wore the night before. Alex slept on the sofa and woke up around six am with a banging headache and dry mouth.

 

She was midway through her coffee, contemplating her feeling for Maggie, and if she should talk to Maggie about them or just ignore them until they go away, when Kara showed up.

 

“Alex, it was so great! We went out for dinner in at this really expensive restaurant, I offered to half the bill but she looked so offended that I suggested it. Then after we went for a walk around National City park, got ice cream and sat on a beach and just _talked!_ She talked about Lex and her family and her childhood. It was just so lovely. She walked me home and she was _nervous,_ I never thought I would see _Lena Luther_ nervous, and she asked me if she could kiss me goodnight, I obviously said yes! She was so soft and gently and…” Kara trailer off when she noticed Maggie’s jacket through over one of Alex’s chairs. “Do you have company?”

 

Alex opened her mouth to defend herself, claim that it wasn’t was Kara thought, when Maggie came padding sleepily out of the room, all messy hair and glazed over eyes and, in a few years, when Alex looked back on this, she will probably realise that _this_ was the moment she fell in love with Maggie Sawyer.

 

“I’m glad your date when well,” Maggie commented, smiling softly at Kara.

 

“Coffee is in the kitchen,” Alex motioned toward the kitchen with a smile.

 

“Maggie!” Kara hissed when Maggie walked over to the kitchen. 

 

“It’s not what it looks like, she slept in my bed, I slept on the sofa.” Alex whispered back, offering Maggie a little smile when she made her way back over to them, cradling her cup in her hands. 

 

“What you two whispering about?”

 

“Nothing, how did you sleep?” Alex questioned.

 

“Good, your bed is so comfortable! So, Kara, are you seeing Lena again?”

 

“Tonight, actually.” Kara grinned, nervously playing with her glasses. “She’s cooking me dinner.”

 

“Cute,”

 

Maggie and Kara talked back and forth for about a half an hour, and Alex couldn’t help but feel content, relaxing with her two favourite women.

 

—

 

She and Maggie would hang out often, sometimes with Kara, sometimes alone (when Kara was on a date with Lena), and, more recently, with Kara _and_ Lena.

 

They worked together, too, and it got to the point where they never really went more than two days without seeing each other in some capacity. 

 

The most recent job was suspicious packages down by the port (it’s always the port).

 

They had only just entered one of the hangers when they were surrounded. Alex actually felt bad for the guys, even if there were ten armed thugs against just her and Maggie. But they weren’t _just_ her and Maggie, she was a top agent and Maggie was a kickass detective, they made such a great team.

 

They stood back to back, the thugs forming a circle around them.

 

“You know, I wouldn’t wanna kick these thugs asses with anyone but you.” Maggie grinned at Alex over her shoulder.

 

A warm feeling filled Alex’s chest at those words and at the smile Maggie was giving her.

 

“I almost feel sorry for them.” Alex managed to comment playfully drawing a laugh from Maggie.

 

The first two that came at them were very easily incapacitated by the duo, which shocked the other thugs for a second before they all came after them.

 

They fought back to back, blocking most blows from the thugs and delivering some pretty mean one of their own.

 

“So, Danvers,” Alex heard Maggie say just as she disarmed one of the men of the knife he was wheedling, sending her elbow into his jaw. “How about dinner? My place, I’ll cook you something.”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Alex asked incredulously, blocking an attack front one of them men, using the palm of her hand to hit the man’s nose, probably breaking it. “ _Now._ You’re seriously asking me out mid fight?”

 

“I know, I’m a romantic,” Maggie panted, groaning as she punched one of the thugs square in the jaw.

 

This seemed to prompt the two men left to take off, understanding they they certainly weren’t winning this fight.

 

“We should bring at least one of them in,” Alex commented, “I’ll go after that one…” 

 

Maggie swung around, gripping onto Alex’s jacket and pulling her in for a quick kiss, “Got get’em Danvers. Come over at nine.” Maggie offered Alex a little grin before taking off in the direction the thug had just ran.

 

Alex shook herself out of her little Maggie induced daze, she had work to do, she could swoon over the kiss later.

 

There was a large group of them waiting for her when she ran after the man and, as good as Alex was, there was at least a dozen of them, she didn’t really stand a chance.

 

She got a good few blows in before she was overpowered, being punched and kicked until she was on the ground, trying her best to protect her face as the thugs laid into her with their feet.

 

She passed out just before Kara appeared.

 

When she woke up she was in the hospital wing at the DEO, every single cell in her body was aching but Maggie perched in the chair beside her, frowning down at her phone, so she couldn’t help the smile that pulled its way onto her split lip.

 

“Hey,” She whispered and a rough voice, catching Maggie’s attention.

 

Maggie immediately perked up, a relieved appearing on her lips. “Alex, hey. How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore,” Alex commented with a little laugh, instantly regretting it when a sharp pair shot through her side. 

 

“You broke a few ribs, I’m surprised that is _all_ you came away with.” Maggie sighed, taking ahold of Alex’s hand, running her thumb over the healing cuts there. “God, if you didn’t wanna go on a date with me all you had to do was say so.”

 

Alex laughed at Maggie’s joke, groaning at the pain in her side. “Don’t make me laugh, jerk!”

 

Maggie smiled softly but it dropped after a few seconds. “You scared me, Danvers.”

 

“It was an ambush,”

 

“Yeah, Kara said there was loads of them.” Maggie sighed, pressing a kiss of Alex’s knuckles, her eyes not leaving the agents.

 

“Where is Kara?”

 

“There was another attempt on Lena’s life, she was so torn, flying between here and Luther tower every hour for the past two days. She was exhausted, I told her I would call her as soon as anything changed with you and that she should protect Lena.”

 

Alex nodded, looking up at Maggie to see her looking at her with a look Alex couldn’t quite decipher. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“I just- I didn’t realise how much I cared about you.”

 

Alex smiled at that, giving Maggie’s hand a little squeeze. “You going soft on me, Sawyer?”

 

“Shut up,” Maggie snorted, leaning a little closer to Alex. “Can I kiss you? Again?”

 

Alex nodded slowly and Maggie released her hand, gently cupping Alex’s cheek, tentatively taking her bottom lip in between her own, so not to hurt her.

 

She pulled back after a few seconds, she knew Alex was hurt and she didn’t want to push her.

 

“I should call your sister,”

 

“In a little while,”

 

“She could literally throw me into the sun, Danvers, I don’t wanna risk that.” Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie’s teasing. “We’re doing dinner once you’re out of here, I will get all the ingredients and come over to your place.”

 

“It’s a date,”

 

Maggie grinned at that, but it dropped when she heard Kara’s voice ring from outside. “I thought you said you would call me!"

 


End file.
